The Other Brother
by Flesheater777
Summary: Taking place during the third movie, this story asks if Inu no Taisho had a third son, and what complications may arise. Short, pointless oneshot just for the hell of it. R&R, if you wish.


**The _Other _Brother**

**Chapter I: A beginning from the end**

**A/N: This story takes place in Inuyasha the Movie 3: Sword of World Conquest. I do not own any Inuyasha copyrights and franchises. You'd know if I did. **

**It seemed like it was over. Setsuna no Takemaru returned to death, Sou'unga was subdued, and the undead outside were deteriorating. Sou'unga was not destroyed though. Myoga said that the combined powers of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were supposed to do so, but there it lay, mocking them. "What are we supposed to do about the sword?" asked Inuyasha.**

"**You have Tetsusaiga. It's about time I received one of Father's more destructive swords."**

"**But you have Tenseiga and Tokijin! That sword belongs to me!**

**As they were bickering in the remnants of Takemaru's mansion, a lone figure stood in the doorway. Horns of black jet emerged from a forehead covered in silver hair. Under that, reptilian eyes of red glared with malicious intent, existing aloft a mouth of milk-white fangs and a black, forked tongue. The fellow wore a scarlet yukata, over which a simple plate of ebon stood. At his side lay a sword, a straightsword with lines engraved across the blade every 2 inches or so. Talons like those of birds emerged from the legs of the pants, gleam accentuating the sharp quality of the claws. The person stepped forward. "Relinquish mine blade."**

**The two brothers stared at each other for awhile, then turned to the stranger, giving each their own responses.**

"**This is a matter of family if you don't mind. Leave, else relinquish your life for interrupting."**

"**Why the hell should the sword be yours? Our father owned this sword, so it's mine!"**

**The person laughed derisively. "You fools. I am Yoshitsune no Taisho, bastard son of Inu no Taisho, heir to Sou'unga!" As the other two brothers tried to interpret what just happened, Myoga (who uncannily arrived after the bad guy was dead) said, "Oh no… I knew this would happen one day…" Sesshomaru looked down upon the little flea demon and said, "You knew what would happen, wretch? Explain yourself! This Sesshomaru is getting most annoyed at your knowledge which is not Sesshomaru's!" As Inuyasha told Sesshomaru how annoying third person speech was, Myoga began to tell the story. **

**"Before Master Inu met your sainted mothers, he was as most men are; a belligerent drunk whose primary concern was himself. Several times did he ask women to bear his child, but one time he got more than he bargained for. Upon seeing this child, Master Inu ran, fearing a responsibility he was not yet ready for. Eventually, he had you two to deal with. When I reminded him of Yoshitsune, he simply didn't wish him involved. He said that a life of blissful ignorance of his past would probably be better for him."**

**Upon hearing this, Yoshitsune was angered. "Little did he know that I always knew of him, for Mother told me the truth. I have spent my life tracking down the three swords and their owners. I have found them all. Now I can claim what is rightfully mine and exact vengeance for what Father did to me!" He drew his straightsword and began to run toward his brothers. Sesshomaru attempted to sidestep and counter with a slash of his own, but Yoshitsune made a quick spin and parried the blow. "Your fight with that miserable mortal has weakened you, Sesshomaru. Even I can handle your wrath now!" With a click, Yoshitsune's sword separated into sections along a wire, and he gracefully swung his weapon, lashing Sesshomaru's back and arm. Sesshomaru backstepped, his now-trembling form dripping with ichor. As he cried, "You wretch!" Inuyasha stepped forward. "Alright, you bastard. I'll admit the fact that you're my brother. Not like it's anything special, anyway. You'd know that by looking at me and bozo over there." (Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a murderous glance) "Now, if you wanted to be treated like you're family, just step right up and give you some 'brotherly love' and a grave to top it off!"**

**"Don't call me a bastard!" Yoshitsune cried as he came at Inuyasha. His eyes seemed to glow red now, and his weapon seemed like lightning as it moved across the air. Inuyasha's mind compared this weapon to that of the late Jakotsu, of the band of seven, and acted accordingly. Various leaps and bounds did Inuyasha make, rebounding off walls in a desperate attempt to dodge the attacks. "Damn! I can't make an attack on him!" Yoshitsune was laughing maniacally, savouring every moment. _Look at the fool, leaping about in unparalleled cowardice! I shall have my vengeance yet! _His train of thought was interrupted as a sacred arrow became lodged in his spinal column.**

"**Gyak! What the-?"**

**Kagome stood triumphant in the doorway, happy to help. As Yoshitsune looked toward his assailant, Inuyasha saw his chance. As did Sesshomaru.**

"**WIND SCAR!!!"**

"**It is time for you to die!"**

**As the Wind Scar and the blast from Tokijin hit, Yoshitsune's mind was churning with thought. _No! I'm too close to die now… Got… to… live! Need… to… kill… Not gonna…_**

**And so he collapsed. His sword retracted to its original form, and Yoshitsune entered unconsciousness. Inuyasha stood over his new-found brother. "If only there was some way to erase his memory of all this. I kinda feel sorry for the guy. Sure, I hate Sesshomaru, but I don't spend my entire life trying to kill him. (A/N: Only a couple of episodes and a movie or two!)" As Inuyasha stood there, Tokijin swung down, cleaving off the head of Yoshitsune in a single stroke. With a cold aura in his eyes, Sesshomaru whispered: "One brother down. One to go." **

"**What'd you do that for!?!"**

"**This Sesshomaru simply cannot let him live. He is a hindrance to both of us, and our quarrel is better off with only two combatants."**

"**We could've at least robbed him blind and left him for dead at some far-off place!"**

"**And we couldn't do that now?"**

**It was then that Sou'unga disintegrated. The brothers looked at it for a few moments, and then shared in a laugh.**

"**This Sesshomaru is most amused!"**

"**The bastard was looking for something that isn't there!"**

**After a few moments of laughing, Rin came out of nowhere and spoke up. "Lord Sesshomaru laughing is kinda scary…" Of course, Jaken was there too, but nobody cares about him. Then Sesshomaru spoke.**

"**Should we tell the mortals with the cameras to make this an episode?"**

**Inuyasha, in response: "No-one will ever believe it. Let's just leave it at Takemaru's death and make it our 3rd movie."**

**And that's how it was. The side of the story no-one knew… until now…**

**A/N: The End! I know, it's a pretty crappy story, but I wondered about this scenario for a long time and had to see it play out. R&R, if you wish. I care not. It was fun writing this story, and that's all I care for as far as this tale is concerned. Until next we meet, loyal readers! **


End file.
